My story is linked with yours and always will be
by TheMiez
Summary: TidusxAuron Schon früh trafen diese beiden eigentlich grundverschiedenen Menschen aufeinander, was aber nicht heisst, dass sie sich auch von Anfang an gut verstanden. Wie sich die beiden Charaktere entwickelten und wie sie sich annäherten lest ihr hier
1. Die helfende Hand

So, hallo erstmal, ein paar Worte vorne weg: Ich habe früher schon fanfictions geschrieben, aber habe aus Zeitgründen einige Jahre aufgehört. Nachdem ich ein paar sehr schöne fictions über Final Fantasy auf dieser Seite gefunden habe, hatte ich jedoch plötzlich wieder richtig Lust dazu mein altes Hobby auszugraben. Ich bin ein wenig eingerostet, also bin ich für konstruktive Kritik sehr zu haben ^^

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und schon mal sorry im Voraus falls manche Kapitel eine Weile dauern werden, ich bin manchmal ein langsamer Schreiber :)

Infos zur Story selbst:

Nun, der Inhalt und Hauptfokus meiner Story ist das Pairing Tidus und Auron. Ich habe die Geschichte momentan nur grob im Kopf, deswegen kann es sein, dass im Hintergrund noch das ein oder andere Pairing wie Lulu und Wakka vorkommen kann, allerdings kann ich das noch nicht versprechen. Mir ist vor allem wichtig wie Tidus und Auron sich entwickeln und das kann sich hinziehen, denn ich möchte den beiden Charakteren für eben diese Entwicklung viel Zeit lassen. Das Rating ist P 18-Slash, aber evtl setz ich es runter wenn ich sehe, dass die Szenen doch nicht so sind wie momentan noch geplant.

Ach ja und lasst euch von meiner Zeitrechnung nicht verwirren. Wie unser Kalender von Christi Geburt ausgeht, gehe ich von Sins Erscheinen in Tidus' Zanarkand aus, alles vorher ist also before Sin, (bS) alles danach after Sin (aS)

* * *

Disclaimer:

Final Fantasy X gehört Square Soft, ich leihe mir die Charaktere nur für meine Geschichte.

* * *

**Zanarkand, 8 before Sin.**

"...so jung..."  
"...Verlust war schmerzhaft..."  
"...Und der Junge?"  
"... Vater weg ... Mutter tot..."  
"...schlimm, ja..."  
"...Ob er weiter Blitzball spielen wird?"

Obwohl jeder versuchte so leise wie möglich zu wispern, drang es doch an die Ohren des blonden Jungen, der an dem offenen Grab stand und wie gelähmt hinein starrte. Er ignorierte die vielen mitleidigen Blicke die ihm von Neugierigen zugeworfen wurden, er ignorierte selbst den Pfarrer, der neben ihn trat und ihm gut zuzureden versuchte. Er hörte die Worte nur gedämpft, alles um ihn herum schien so unwirklich zu sein, es war wie ein Traum aus dem er hoffte bald erwachen zu können. Aber er tat es nicht. Die Sonne begann langsam zu sinken und je tiefer sie sank, desto mehr Leute wandten sich ab und gingen. Der ein oder andere legte dem Blondschopf die Hand auf die Schulter, strich ihm durchs Haar oder versuchte sich an einigen aufmunternden Worten - nichts davon zeigte Wirkung. Der junge Tidus stand vor dem Grab seiner Mutter und rührte sich nicht. Sprach nicht. Weinte nicht.  
"Tidus" Wieder wurde er angesprochen, aber wieder reagierte er nicht. Er wollte seine Ruhe, er wollte nichts hören von den Mitleidsbekundungen, von den ewigen 'Das wird schon wieder' und den 'Kopf hoch' Sprüchen. Warum ließ man ihn nicht einfach in Frieden? "Tidus" Langsam drang die Erkenntnis zu ihm durch, dass ihm die Stimme nicht fremd war. Unendlich schwerfällig hob er seinen Kopf und es fühlte sich an als wöge dieser Tonnen, ja selbst der Augenaufschlag der jetzt folgte, schien für Tidus unglaublich anstrengend zu sein. Seine blauen Augen legten sich schmerzerfüllt auf den einzigen Menschen, der neben ihm noch auf dem Friedhof anwesend war. Roter Mantel, Sonnenbrille, das lange, von wenigen grauen Haarsträhnen durchzogene Haar zum Zopf gebunden - es war Auron, ein alter Freund von Tidus' Vater, der immer wieder vorbei kam um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. "Lass mich." murmelte der blonde Junge müde und wandte seinen Blick wieder dem Erdhügel zu. Das Grab war mittlerweile zugeschüttet worden und auf dem Berg krümeliger Erde lagen ein paar welk werdende Blumen.  
"Es wird spät."  
"Na und?"  
"Es wird dunkel. Jekkt sagte mir du hättest Angst vor der Dunkelheit."  
"Gar nicht!"  
Tidus verschränkte trotzig die Arme und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter von seinem Platz. Er wollte hier bleiben, hier bei seiner Mutter, hier bei dem einzigen Menschen den er in seinem Leben noch hatte.  
Auron zögerte kurz, er könnte es jetzt auf die ihm eigene Art und Weise zu Ende bringen, indem er den Jungen einfach über die Schulter warf und nach Hause zerrte, aber etwas in dieser hilflosen Traurigkeit des Blondschopfes ließ ihn innehalten. In Gedanken seufzte er und bedankte sich sarkastisch bei seinem alten Freund Jekkt dafür, dass dieser ihn in solche Situationen brachte. Natürlich hatte er ihm versprochen auf seinen Sohn zu achten, aber wer hätte schon erahnen können, dass der Junge von heute auf morgen völlig allein und ohne Familie dastehen würde?  
"Bleib hier und warte auf die Nacht, oder komm mit." Mit diesen Worten wandte Auron sich um und verließ den Friedhof ohne sich umzusehen. Er hatte keine Lust sich auf eine Diskussion mit einem 9jährigen einzulassen. Entweder der Junge kam jetzt mit, oder er verbrachte eben eine Nacht auf dem Friedhof, ihm war es egal.  
"Aber ... wo soll ich denn hin..."  
Eine leise, müde Stimme riss Auron aus seinen Gedanken und als er den Kopf wandte sah er, dass Tidus ihm letztendlich tatsächlich gefolgt war. Scheinbar hatte der Junge tatsächlich Angst vor der Dunkelheit. Wieder ein Punkt Abzug auf der Sympathieskala. "Dumme Frage. Natürlich nach-..." Der dunkelhaarige Mann stockte. 'nach Hause' hätte er eigentlich sagen wollen, aber was sollte Tidus dort? Es würde niemand auf ihn warten, sein Zuhause war nun leer. Auron zögerte sichtlich, er hatte Jekkt versprochen auf den Jungen aufzupassen, aber Ziehvater für den Knirps spielen? Er rang einige Augenblicke mit sich, doch letztendlich sandte er Jekkt in Gedanken ein sarkastisches ~dafür schuldest du mir einiges~, ehe er einfach weiterlief und Tidus mit einem "Du wohnst ab jetzt bei mir." aufforderte mit ihm zu gehen.

~oOo~

"Hast du Hunger?"  
Schweigen.  
"Möchtest du etwas trinken?"  
Schweigen.  
"Hast du deine Zunge verschluckt?"  
Schweigen.  
Herrgott, dieser Junge machte ihn noch wahnsinnig. Was wusste er schon über Kindererziehung? Und warum musste er sich hier überhaupt zum Hampelmann machen und diese Heulsuse großziehen? Auron haderte schwer mit seinem Schicksal. Er war kein geborener Superdaddy, er war überhaupt keine Vaterfigur. Von Kindern wusste er wenig und von Tidus wusste er auch nur, dass er eine Heulsuse war, im Dunkeln und bei starken Stürmen Angst bekam und so ziemlich das volle Gegenteil von Jekkt zu sein schien.  
Vor etwa einer Stunde waren sie in Aurons Behausung angekommen und seitdem hatte Tidus kein einziges Wort gesprochen. Da Auron nun auch nicht gerade zu der gesprächigen Sorte zählte, lag die Stille schwer und unangenehm über der kleinen, etwas schäbigen und spartanisch eingerichteten Wohnung am Rande Zanarkands. "Also was ist nun, ich frage nicht noch einmal. Willst du noch etwas essen?" Wieder nichts als Schweigen. Auron gab es auf und verließ das kleine Wohnzimmer, ehe er wenig später mit einer Wolldecke zurückkehrte und Tidus diese zuwarf. "Ich bin müde und werde mich zurückziehen, dein Schlafplatz ist die Couch." Mit diesen Worten ließ er den blonden Jungen allein zurück und begab sich in sein Schlafzimmer. War schon die Wohnung selbst äußerst spartanisch eingerichtet, so bestand das Inventar seiner Ruhestätte aus nichts weiter als einem Bett und einem Kleiderständer, der deutlich nach Marke Eigenbau aussah. Wert auf Luxus schien der Mann wohl nicht zu legen. Die Dielen des Boden knarzten als Auron sich umkleidete und schließlich zu Bett legte.

~oOo~

Er erwachte durch ein leises Schluchzen. Ein leises, aber äußerst schmerzerfülltes Schluchzen. Vom Schlaf ein wenig belämmert fuhr Auron sich durch das lange Haar und richtete sich im Bett auf. Er erinnerte sich gar nicht mehr daran eingeschlafen zu sein, geschweige denn, dass er etwas geträumt hatte. Über letzteres war er im tiefsten Inneren jedoch etwas erleichtert. Wenn er träumte, dann ohnehin nur über die vergangenen Stationen seiner Reise in Spira ... und meist waren es nicht die angenehmen Stationen die vor sein geistiges Auge traten. Leise schlug er die Decke zurück und erhob sich mit einem stummen Seufzen. Dieser Tidus schien wirklich eine Heulsuse zu sein. Wie konnte man nur wegen der Dunkelheit vor sich hin plärren? Die Jugend hier in Zanarkand war wirklich verweichlicht. Mit einem Kopfschütteln öffnete Auron die Tür zum Wohnzimmer und spähte Richtung Couch auf der er Tidus vermutete ... doch die Couch war leer. Der Junge saß auf dem unebenen Fensterbrett, hatte die Knie angezogen und den Kopf in seinen Armen vergraben. Die Decke, die Auron ihm gegeben hatte, lag zusammengeknüllt auf dem Boden, scheinbar war sie Tidus weggerutscht und der hatte es gar nicht bemerkt. Von dem trotzigen Jungen war nichts weiter als ein Häuflein Elend zurück geblieben und dieses Häuflein Elend schluchzte herzerweichend in seine Arme hinein.  
"...Mama..."  
Zögerlich öffnete Auron die Türe, achtete aber darauf so leise wie möglich zu sein um nicht bemerkt zu werden  
"...Mama, warum ... lässt du mich ... alleine?"  
Ein weiterer Weinkrampf schüttelte den Kleinen durch und Auron presste seine Lippen einen Moment zu einem schmalen Spalt zusammen.  
"... bin ich ... bin ich so .. unwichtig...?"  
Genauso leise wie er die Türe geöffnet hatte schloss er sie wieder und lehnte sich daneben an die grob verputzte Wand. Wielange er dort stand wusste Auron nicht mehr, aber irgendwann verstummte das Weinen im Zimmer und als er es nun wieder betrat, war Tidus in dieser unbequemen Stellung auf dem Fensterbrett eingeschlafen. So vorsichtig wie er nur konnte hob Auron den Jungen hoch, trug ihn ins Nebenzimmer und legte ihn auf dem Bett ab. Tidus nuschelte etwas im Schlaf, dass Auron nicht verstehen konnte und rollte sich unter der noch warmen Bettdecke so fest zusammen wie es nur ging. Als Auron das Schlafzimmer verließ verharrte er kurz in der Türe und sah zurück. Lag da tatsächlich eine Heulsuse, so wie Jekkt seinen Sohn beschrieben hatte? Nein. Da lag einfach nur ein 9jähriger Junge, der nach seinem Vater, nun auch seine Mutter verloren hatte und sich unendlich einsam fühlte.  
Vielleicht war der Knirps seinem Vater doch ähnlicher als Auron am Anfang gedacht hatte.  
Auch Jekkt hatte sich einsam gefühlt.  
Damals in Spira.

**Zanarkand 6 before Sin**

"Also kochen kannst du echt gar nicht, Auron."  
"Iss oder hungere, deine Entscheidung."  
Missmutig stocherte Tidus in seinem Teller umher und nöhlte vor sich hin. Wieder einmal gab es einen Eintopf, der aussah wie schon einmal gegessen, im kalten Zustand grausam schmeckte und auch keinen Deut besser wurde wenn man ihn aufwärmte. Für Auron war Essen nur ein Mittel zum Zweck und so achtete er darauf, dass Dinge enthalten waren wie Hafer, Fleisch, Käse und Ei, die seiner Ansicht nach einen Mann kräftigten. Aus Rationalisierungsgründen schmiss er immer alles in einen Topf und zauberte eine Pampe daraus, die auch hervorragend zum Verputzen von Wänden geeignet war.  
"Ich würde es ja essen, aber mein Löffel bleibt drin stecken" maulte der mittlerweile 11jährige Tidus herum und bewies seine Theorie indem er seinen Löffel hochkant hineinrammte und drauf deutete, als der Löffel auch tatsächlich stehen blieb. Auron zog es vor darauf nicht mehr zu antworten, sondern seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sein eigenes Teller zu richten. Zugegeben, es schmeckte gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber immer noch besser als das getrocknete Fleisch, dass er in Spira oft gegessen hatte als er auf Reisen war. Aber was wusste schon so ein Grashüpfer wie Tidus über Verzicht? Der Kleine war doch verhätschelt und verwöhnt wie ein Schoßhund, er würde gegen ein Monster keine 5 Minuten stand halten. In Gedanken malte Auron sich die Szene aus wie er Jekkt gegenüber treten würde um ihm sagen zu müssen, dass sein Sohn ihn leider nicht erlösen konnte, weil dieser Waschlappen nicht in der Lage war ein Schwert zu halten, geschweige denn länger als 5 Minuten Fußmarsch zu überstehen.

Ein Klopfen riss den schweigsamen Mann aus seinen Gedanken und so erhob er sich um die Türe zu öffnen, verwundert darüber, dass überhaupt jemand in diese abgelegene und zugegebenermaßen äußerst heruntergekommene Wohnsiedlung kam. Ein groß gewachsener, gebräunter Mann stand vor ihm, ein typischer Abklatsch des Sunnyboy-Blitzball-Player-Typen wie sie in Zanarkand mittlerweile Mode geworden waren.

"Hi there!"  
Auron schwieg, was sein Gegenüber leicht zu irritieren schien  
„Mh …Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf: Anthony mein Name. Wohnt ein gewisser Tidus hier?"  
„Ja."  
„Ah, dann habe ich die Ehre mit seinem Ziehvater zu sprechen?"  
„Nein."  
„Dann sind Sie wohl der Onkel?"  
„Nein"  
„O…kay … gibt es denn jemanden der für den Jungen verantwortlich ist?"  
„Ja."  
„Und … wen?"  
„Mich."  
„Aber … aber Sie sagten doch vorhin Sie wären nicht der Ziehva-…"  
„Korrekt."  
Anthony schien nun wirklich zu verzweifeln und er fuhr sich durch das schwarz/blond gefärbte Haar, während Auron lässig gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt stehen blieb und keine Anstalten machte sein Gegenüber einzulassen, noch im erklärte, dass er zwar für Tidus verantwortlich war, sich aber nicht als Ziehvater sah.  
„Okay … gut…" Anthony schloss kurz die Augen, atmete einmal kurz durch und zwang ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, als er noch einen Versucht wagte  
„Vielleicht sollte ich erst einmal den Grund meines Hier seins erläutern und-.."  
„Klingt nach einem guten Plan"  
„… der wäre folgender:" Anthony versuchte sich so gut es ging nicht von Auron aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen und hielt konstant an dem Gespräch fest. „Ich war bei dem letzten Blitzballspiel der U12 Liga anwesend und habe ihren So-… Tidus bei seinem Spiel beobachtet. Der Junge hat Talent, wirklich!" Auron schwieg und ließ Anthony einfach sprechen. Mit Blitzball kannte er sich nicht aus und wenn er ehrlich war interessierte er sich nicht für den Sport … was wohl auch daran lag, dass er sich noch nie die Mühe gemacht hatte die Regeln zu erkunden. „Ich bin der Trainer der Zanarkand Apes Jugendmannschaft und bin sehr interessiert an neuen Talenten wie Tidus eines ist. Er würde hervorragend in unser Team passen! Wir haben eigene Trainingslager mit angrenzenden Schulen, es ist wie eine Art Internat, nur, dass die Schüler die Möglichkeit haben jedes Wochenende zu ihrer Familie nach Hause zu kommen."

Tidus, gut verwahrt in einer Schule, während er selbst die Woche über seine Ruhe hätte? Scheinbar gab es doch so was wie einen Gott und der hatte Erbarmen mit ihm, ging Auron durch den Kopf, während er vorgab zu überlegen. Andererseits, er hatte Jekkt versprochen auf den Krümel aufzupassen und da konnte er ihn ja kaum wegschicken. Gerade als er mitten in seinen Überlegungen steckte und von Anthony neugierig angestarrt wurde, tönte ein lautes Gepolter, ein Fluch und ein weiteres Scheppern aus dem angrenzenden Raum heraus. Mit einem genervten Schnauben fuhr der Angesprochene herum und betrat die Küche, wo er erstmal stehen blieb wie vom Donner gerührt. Keine fünf Sekunden konnte man diesen Grashüpfer alleine lassen, ohne dass er irgendwelche Dummheiten beging. Was genau Tidus dazu bewogen hatte seinen Löffel an die Decke zu werfen sei mal dahingestellt (wahrscheinlich die Langeweile, die ihn in diesem spartanischen Haushalt häufiger überkam), was ihn aber auch noch dazu bewogen hatte auf den Tisch zu klettern und zu versuchen hüpfend an den Löffel zu kommen überstieg Aurons Einfallsreichtum um Längen. Egal was es war, das Ende vom Lied bestand darin, dass Tidus mit einem Fuß in dem Topf gelandet war, eben jenen Topf mitsamt allen anderen auf dem Tisch befindlichen Dingen umgeworfen hatte und schließlich auf den Boden geknallt war. Die Küche sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld und mitten drin saß ein blonder Junge, von oben bis unten voll mit der Eintopfpampe und einem Löffel, der ihm in den wirren Haarsträhnen klebte „Maaaaaaann Auron, das ist der reinste Klebstoff! Mach doch einfach eine Pizza!"

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens, den Auron dazu nutzte das Verlangen nach einem Amoklauf zu unterdrücken, wandte er sich wieder an den Blitzballtrainer, der noch immer auf Antwort wartete.  
„Er kommt nur am Wochenende?"  
„Ja genau, den Schülern steht es frei sich-…"  
„Und wie lange wäre er in dieser Schule?"  
„Nun das kommt auf sein Talent an, ein paar Jahre werden es schon -…"  
„In Ordnung."  
Keine 10 Minuten später stand Tidus zusammen mit Anthony vor einer zerkratzen Haustüre, die Auron heftig vor den Nasen der beiden zugeknallt hatte.


	2. Es nimmt seinen Lauf

_Und hier wieder meine Wenigkeit ^^_

_Momentan ist meine Muse vorhanden, will heißen, die Geschichte schreibt sich recht flüssig, Ist für euch gerade von Vorteil, weil es voran geht, aber kann heißen, dass ich bald wieder in die schwärzeste Unlust-Depression falle und zu faul zu tippen bin *lach*_

.

* * *

**Zanarkand, 4 before Sin.**

Zögerlich stand Tidus vor der abgeschabten Türe hinter der Auron hauste. Sie hatten sich nun fast ein halbes Jahr nicht gesehen und Tidus wusste nicht recht ob er nun klopfen wollte oder nicht. Er kam selten zu Besuch, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Mitschülern, die es meist nicht erwarten konnten bis sie am Wochenende nach Hause fahren durften, verbrachte Tidus viel Zeit im Internat. Das lag vor allem auch daran, dass Anthony behauptete der Blondschopf habe immenses Talent und müsse unbedingt mehr gefördert werden als alle anderen. Also standen am Wochenende Sondertrainigseinheiten, Übungen und Strategien auf dem Stundenplan. Tidus machte das wenig aus, er liebte Blitzball und wusste selbst, dass er gut darin war. Vor allem aber wollte er irgendwann besser sein als sein verhasster Vater und darauf trainierte er wie ein Besessener.

Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd schob er die Gedanken jetzt beiseite und hob eine Hand um letztendlich doch an die Tür zu klopfen. Sein Fingerknöchel hatte die Tür kaum berührt, als diese schon geöffnet wurde und Tidus aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. „Stehst du öfter vor verschlossenen Türen und starrst diese an?" Ein leises Seufzen entglitt dem jungen Blondschopf, als die dunkle, sarkastische Stimme Aurons zu ihm drang. Na toll. Da besuchte er den alten Knacker mal wieder und was tat der? Er redete ihn schwach von der Seite an.

„Hättest ja auch aufmachen können."

„Du hast nicht geklopft."

Tidus seufzte und stapfte an Auron vorbei in die kleine Wohnung. Nichts hier drin hatte sich verändert, selbst der Staub auf den obersten Regalen war noch derselbe wie vor zwei Jahren. Was machte Auron eigentlich die ganze Zeit hier? Es gab doch wirklich keinen einsameren und depressiv machenden Ort wie diesen hier.

„Und? Was gibt's so Neues?"

„Nichts."

Mann, Auron war mal wieder gesprächig. Die Arme verschränkend ließ Tidus sich auf einer Kante des Esstischs nieder und baumelte mit den Beinen, während er seinen Blick durch die schäbige Küche schweifen ließ. Auf dem Herd stand ein Topf mit der Eintopfpampe die es auch früher immer gegeben hat und Tidus stellte die Theorie auf, dass es sogar noch dieselbe Pampe von damals war. Das Zeug wurde sicher niemals schlecht. Tiefes Schweigen erfüllte den Raum und es wurde Tidus langsam wirklich zu blöd hier den Alleinunterhalter zu spielen. Mit einem genervten Laut rutschte er wieder von dem Tisch herunter und begann im Raum auf und ab zu tigern, er wusste dass Auron dieses Verhalten nervte.

„Lass dieses Gehampel"

Auron schob seine Sonnenbrille mit einem Finger nach oben, nachdem diese von seiner Nasenwurzel heruntergerutscht war. Einerseits fand er es anständig von dem Jungen, dass er ihn hin und wieder mal besuchte, aber andererseits mochte er es nicht wirklich ihn in seiner Nähe zu haben. Seit dieser Sache damals im Yevon Dom war Auron ein Einzelgänger, die Gesellschaft anderer war ihm absolut unangenehm. Zudem musste er, wann immer er Tidus ansah, daran denken was auf den Jungen noch zukommen würde – und wie wenig dieser darauf vorbereitet war. Das hier war kein heranwachsender Mann der da vor ihm auf und ablief, sondern das war ein heranwachsender Abklatsch des Sunnyboy-Blitzballspielers wie es dieser komische Anthony gewesen war.

„Hey, morgen habe ich ein wichtiges Spiel, es geht darum ob ich in die Startelf der Juniormannschaft aufgenommen werde. Kommst du zum zusehen, Auron?" Tidus' Stimme riss den Älteren aus seinen Gedanken und er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mal sehen." War die einzige Antwort die er gab und er konnte genau sehen wie sich Tidus blaue Augen verdüsterten. „Mal sehen, Mal sehen" äffte dieser nun Auron nach und kickte mit dem linken Fuß gegen einen der hölzernen Stühle „Von dir bekommt man auch echt keine normale Antwort, was?" Auron seufzte und zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich ja sage und nicht komme, dann heulst du am Ende noch." Wieder kickte Tidus gegen den Stuhl, der bedenklich knarrte und funkelte sein Gegenüber böse an „Natürlich Mr. Obercool, mach doch was du willst. Ich geh jetzt besser, bin eh schon wieder zu lange hier." Damit wandte er sich um, verließ die Küche und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Auron stand noch lange da, gegen die Wand gelehnt und starrte die Türe an durch die der Blondschopf verschwunden war. Er wusste selbst nicht weshalb er ihn so ungern in seiner Nähe hatte. Tidus war so anders als Jekkt und zudem war Auron nun mal seine Einsamkeit gewöhnt. Ja, das war es wohl. Sich von der Wand abstoßend durchquerte dieser einsame Wanderer die Küche, zog den roten Mantel von seinen Schultern und ließ sich im Zimmer nebenan auf seine Couch fallen.

~oOo~

„Willkommen ihr Blitzballfans! Willkommen hier in Zanarkand zum Finale der Jugendliga!" Laut dröhnte die Stimme des Sprechers durch das Blitzball Stadion um die Fans zum Jubeln anzuheizen. Die Ränge waren nur zur Hälfte besetzt und auch die Lasershow zu Beginn des Spieles ließ zu wünschen übrig, aber sie waren nun mal nur die Jugendmannschaft und nicht die Zanarkand Apes selbst. Dennoch war Tidus nervös. Heute konnte er der Welt zeigen was er drauf hatte und könnte den ersten Schritt zu einer großen Karriere machen.

„Heute im Entscheidungsspiel stehen sich die B-Mannschaften der Zanarkand Apes und die der Westend Wolfs gegenüber! Beide Mannschaften haben äußerst talentierte Mitstreiter in ihren Reihen, aber unser Fokus liegt heute auf den Apes! Deren Trainer Anthony Simmens hatte in der Konferenz angekündigt aufgrund der heutigen Leistungen seine Startelf für die Junior Champions League zusammenzustellen, so dass die Apes nicht nur die Wolfs als Gegner haben, sondern auch noch dem Druck ihrer eigenen Reihen ausgesetzt sind!"

Die Worte des Stadionsprechers machten Tidus Nervosität nicht wirklich besser. Er wusste was heute auf dem Spiel stand und die Anspannung die in der Kabine herrschte, konnte man körperlich fühlen. Unauffällig begann er seine Mitspieler zu mustern. Sie waren fast alle in seinem Alter, zwei waren schon 14 und einer, das Nesthäkchen war mit seinen 12 Jahren der Jüngste. Es waren einige gute Spieler mit darunter, der ein oder andere könnte Tidus heute gefährlich werden, er würde sich also wirklich konzentrieren müssen.

„Und nun werte Damen und Herren! Heißen Sie unsere Spieler mit gebührendem Applaus willkommen! Hier sind die Gastgeber, die Zanarkaaaaaaaand Aaaaaapes!!!"

Unter dem euphorischem Gebrüll des Kommentators und dem lauten Klatschen der anwesenden Fans verließen die Spieler ihre Kabinen und tauchten mit elegantem Schwung in die große Wasserkugel ein. Jetzt hieß es alles oder nichts! Tidus hatte schon immer ein Talent dafür gehabt sich flink zu bewegen und in einer ungeheuren Geschwindigkeit auf das gegnerische Tor zu zu schwimmen, aber heute wuchs er über sich hinaus. Einer seiner Pässe knockte einen Spieler der Westend Wolfs aus, der geglaubt hatte den Ball stehlen zu können, doch der Mitspieler dem dieser Pass gegolten hatte, schlief wohl im Stehen ein und verfehlte den Ball um einen halben Meter. Tidus fluchte innerlich und kraulte sofort dem Gegenspieler hinterher, der nun in Ballbesitz war. Die erste Halbzeit war fast vorbei und noch immer stand es 0:0, doch Tidus hatte nicht vor diesen Spielstand so zu belassen. Wie ein Blitz tauchte er hinter dem Gegner her, der sich immer wieder umsah je näher der Blondschopf kam. Als er knapp hinter ihm war schnellte der Spieler der Wolfs herum, damit Tidus ihn nicht von hinten attackieren konnte, aber hatte nicht mit dem Einfallsreichtum des Jungen gerechnet. Der Zanarkand Apes Spieler stieß mit einem eleganten Schwung nach unten, beschreib einen leichten Bogen damit er sich nun unter seinem Gegner befand, schnellte mit einem Mal nach oben und grub demjenigen seinen Ellenbogen in den Magen. Der Stoß war nicht hart, aber der Westend Spieler war so überrascht von diesem Angriff, dass er den Ball verlor und dieser nun wieder in Tidus' Besitz wechselte.

„Sehen Sie sich diesen Ausnahmespieler an, liebe Blitzballfans! Es macht Spaß ihm zuzusehen und ich glaube mit Recht behaupten zu können, dass dieser Prachtkerl sich seinen Platz in der Startelf sichern wird! Aber es ist kein Wunder, ist er doch der Sohn von dem absoluten Ausnahmespieler Jekkt, dessen Gene wir hier deutlich auf dem Spielfeld zu sehen bekommen!"

~Lass ihn aus dem Spiel! Hör auf von meinem Alten zu sprechen!~ fuhr es Tidus durch den Kopf und kaum dass er an seinen Vater dachte, pulsierte schon der Zorn durch seine Adern, so heftig und heiss, dass er glaubte daran verbrennen zu müssen. Seine Spielzüge wurden härter, seine Bewegungen verbissener, er kämpfte wie ein Löwe um den Ball, er wollte das Tor, er brauchte dieses Tor! Rücksichtslos brach er durch die Verteidigung der Westend Wolfs, gefolgt von zwei Mittelfeldstürmern und dem linken Verteidiger während das Netz und der Torwart immer näher kamen. Die nächsten Minuten liefen ab wie in Zeitlupe, ja Tidus glaubte seinen eigenen Herzschlag zu hören, als er hochschnellte, den Ball aus seinen Händen entließ und ihn nach einer halben Drehung um die eigene Achse mit seinem rechten Fuß auf das Tor zuschmetterte. Der Ball flog auf die linke Ecke des Netzes zu, genauso wie der überragende Torwart der Westend Wolfs und Tidus widerstand dem Drang die Augen zu schließen. Immer näher kamen die behandschuhten Hände des Torwarts dem blauen Ball, doch eine Sekunde bevor er ihn packen konnte … schlüpfte er davon und verfing sich in den Netzmaschen des Tores.

Der Jubel der nun ausbrach war unbeschreiblich und ein heisses Gefühl des Triumphs stieg in Tidus auf, er hatte es geschafft! Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft! Den Rest des Spieles flog er wie auf Wolken dahin, der Erfolg schmeckte so süß auf seiner Zunge. Dennoch ließ er es nicht schleifen, immer wieder stieß er in den Strafraum der Gegner vor, doch ein zweites Tor war den Zanarkand Apes nicht vergönnt. Der Endstand als die Sirene ertönte betrug 1:0 für die Zanarkand'sche Mannschaft und Held des Tages war ohne Zweifel Tidus, der durch sein hervorragendes Spiel und das frühe Tor für Verunsicherung in den Reihen der Westends gesorgt hatte.

„Grandioses Spiel, Tidus! Einsame Spitze! Wenn du diese Leistung aufrecht hältst, bist du in ein paar Jahren Stammspieler der Hauptmannschaft!" Anthony überschlug sich vor Begeisterung und umarmte seinen Schützling herzlich. Ja, es hatte sich gelohnt Jekkts' Jungen in die Reihen der Spieler aufzunehmen, der Kleine hatte wahrlich Talent! „So, nun aber raus und lass dich feiern!" Mit diesen Worten schob er den siegestaumelnden Tidus in den angrenzenden Raum, in dem neben seinen Mitspielern auch deren Angehörige und einige Vertreter der Presse anwesend waren. Schnell schoss Tidus' Blick durch den Raum, suchte einen roten Ledermantel und eine dunkle Sonnenbrille … aber nichts davon war zu sehen. In seine anfängliche Euphorie mischte sich leichte Verbitterung.

Auron war nicht gekommen.

Natürlich nicht.

**Zanarkand, at Sin's Rising**

„Zanarkand, here I come!" gut gelaunt sprang Tidus aus der Dusche und rubbelte sich die Haare trocken. Eigentlich unsinnig sich VOR einem Blitzballspiel zu duschen, aber es entspannte ihn und war fast schon eine Art Ritual geworden. Heute Abend stand ein wichtiges Spiel an und Entspannung konnte er somit äußerst gut gebrauchen. Sich vorlehnend starrte er sein Spiegelbild an, als wolle er es auswendig lernen, zog eine Grimasse und grinste sich dann an. „Yeah, die Murtock Raptors machen wir dem Erdboden gleich, jawohl!" Nachdem sein Spiegelbild nicht antwortete, wandte Tidus sich um und trat in das angrenzende Schlafzimmer, in dem er sich für das Spiel ankleidete. Er war heiss auf das Game, Blitzball war mittlerweile zu seinem Lebensinhalt geworden und er freute sich auf jedes einzelne Spiel. Wenig später hatte er seine Wohnung verlassen und lief auf das Stadion zu, das bereits hell erleuchtet auf ihn wartete.

Zur gleichen Zeit drangen langsame, harte Schritte durch eine der vielen Gassen Zanarkands. Eine groß gewachsene Gestalt schob sich durch die Menschenmassen, überquerte Brücken und Fußgängerüberwege, bis er sich auf einem der höchsten Punkte der Stadt wieder fand. Ein leises Seufzen entwich Auron, während er von seinem Aussichtsplateau aus die Menschen dort unten beobachtete. Er spürte dass die Zeit gekommen war. Langsam lief er weiter, das helle Stadion vor Augen, während ihm bei jedem Schritt klar war, dass er dies alles nie mehr wieder sehen würde. Ob Tidus bereit war für das was nun auf ihn warten würde? Auron hatte ihn lange nicht mehr gesehen, seit dem Streit vor 4 Jahren war Tidus nicht mehr zu Besuch gekommen und Auron wäre nicht Auron, wenn er dem Jungen hinterher gelaufen wäre. Heute aber würde er ihn wieder sehen und er war doch ein wenig gespannt darauf wie er sich in den vergangenen Jahren entwickelt hatte.

Die Show, die vor jedem Spiel stattfand, hatte bereits begonnen als Auron das Stadion erreichte und sich auch dort einen menschenleeren, hoch gelegenen Punkt auswählte von dem aus er alles überblicken konnte. Blau-weiße Blitze erhellten das Stadion und züngelten um die große Wasserkugel, während sich die Fans heiser schrieen. Mehr als einmal konnte Auron ein gekreischtes „Tidus!" aus diversen Mädchenkehlen hören, was noch weiter anschwoll, als die Spieler endlich aus ihren Kabinen kamen. Angespannt neigte sich der stumme Zuschauer ein wenig weiter vor um Tidus besser ausmachen zu können, aber das war gar nicht nötig, der Gesuchte zeigte sich schon von selbst. Mit einem eleganten Sprung tauchte der Blondschopf aus dem Spielfeld auf, während das Wasser ihn umfloss als würde es ihn zärtlich streicheln und tauchte kurz darauf wieder unter, um den Ball in Besitz zu nehmen. Dieser Augenblick hatte wohl nur einige Sekunden gedauert, doch Auron kam er vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Der Junge war groß geworden. Von dem blonden Sunnyboy ging eine solche Stärke aus, wie er es nie für möglich gehalten hatte und er bewegte sich im Wasser mit einer Eleganz als wäre er dort aufgewachsen. Hastig fuhr Auron sich durch das mittlerweile deutlich grauer gewordene Haar und schüttelte den Kopf – was dachte er hier für sinnloses Zeug! Er war wohl schon so lange alleine, dass er in solchen Sentimentalitäten abglitt.

Ein leises Grollen lenkte Auron sowohl vom Spiel, als auch von seinen Gedanken ab und er war direkt schon froh darüber. Sich von dem gläsernen Spielfeld abwendend, hob er seinen Kopf und sah in den Himmel auf, während er aus den Augenwinkeln noch mitbekam, wie Tidus erneut zu einem Sprung ansetzte um diesmal ein Torschuss zu wagen.

Die Zeit war gekommen.

~Jetzt oder nie~ schoss es Tidus durch den Kopf, als er von seiner Mitspielerin den Ball wie auf einem Silbertablett serviert bekam. Der Winkel war perfekt, seine Position ebenso, es würde das Tor des Jahres werden. Und so stieß er sich mit aller Kraft ab, schoss wie ein Pfeil aus der Wasseroberfläche heraus und genoss eine Millisekunde lang das Gefühl zu fliegen und alle Blicke auf sich gerichtet zu spüren. Dann öffnete er entschlossen die Augen, lehnte sich ins Hohlkreuz und breitete die Arme aus, um dem Publikum einen formvollendeten Fallrückzieher präsentieren zu können. Doch niemand würde diesen wunderschönen Torschuss je sehen. Gerade als er auf der Höhe des Balls war und seinen Kopf in den Nacken legte, sah Tidus eine riesige, silbrige Kugel die aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war und über dem hell erleuchteten Zanarkand waberte.

Mit einem Mal ging alles viel zu schnell.

Rechts und links neben ihm explodierte es, Flammen schlugen in die Höhe, Tribünen, Brücken, ja ganze Häuser stürzten ein und unter seinen Füßen war nichts mehr außer gähnende Leere. Mit einem entsetzten Aufschrei riss Tidus seine Arme in die Höhe, versuchte irgendwo Halt zu finden und schaffte es im letzten Moment sich an einem zerstörten Brückenteil festzukrallen.

„Verdammte Scheiße…" entkam es ihm gepresst, während er krampfhaft versuchte nicht abzurutschen, doch das war leichter gesagt als getan. Seine Hände waren nass vom vorherigen Spiel, seine Fingernägel brachen unter der Anstrengung sich in den Beton zu schlagen und seine Arme fühlten sich an als würden sie aus den Gelenken gerissen werden. Wenn nicht bald Hilfe kam, würde er sich nicht mehr lange halten können. Von überall her drangen Schreie, er wusste genau dass dort unten Menschen starben, er spürte es ohne hinsehen zu müssen. Was zum Teufel geschah hier?

~oOo~

Spürte er Trauer über das was hier geschah? Er wusste es nicht genau. Langsam, ja direkt gemächlich bahnte Auron sich seinen Weg durch die Masse von flüchtenden, weinenden und panischen Menschen. Er hatte lange hier in Zanarkand gelebt und auch wenn er gewusst hatte was einst geschehen würde, so hatte er sich doch an die Stadt gewöhnt. Es tat ihm ein wenig leid dass nun alles in Schutt und Asche liegen würde. Tausende von Menschen würden in der heutigen Nacht ihr Leben lassen und nur zweien war es gestattet aus dieser Hölle herauszukommen. Ihm selbst, und dem Blondschopf von Jungen, den er nun zu holen gedachte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte er den Gesuchten ausgemacht, in einer leidlich schlechten Position, denn weder die Brücke, noch Tidus selbst machten den Anschein als würden sie noch lange durchhalten. Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln trat Auron auf den herumbaumelnden Blitzballstar zu und sah auf ihn herab. Wo war die Stärke geblieben die er vorhin noch an ihm bemerkt hatte? Scheinbar hatte er sich in ihm getäuscht und er war wirklich nichts anderes als ein zanarkandischer Sunnyboy, dessen Hauptaufgaben darin bestanden weibliche Fans aufzureißen und das ein oder andere Tor zu schießen.

Mit letzter Kraft versuchte Tidus sich auf die immer instabiler werdende Brücke zu ziehen, auch wenn es sich als äußerst anstrengend und schwierig erwies. Wieder brachen ein paar Fingernägel als er über den Beton scharrte, so tief an der Nagelwurzel, dass er schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog. Dennoch gab er nicht auf und zog sich Millimeter um Millimeter nach oben, bis er schließlich seine Ellenbogen abstützen und zumindest seinen Oberkörper nach oben ziehen konnte. Das erste worauf sein Blick fiel waren dunkle Stiefel. Das zweite was er sah, war ein gut bekannter, roter Ledermantel, der eine Person umhüllte die er hier am allerwenigsten erwartet hatte. „Au…ron?" entkam es Tidus verblüfft, ehe er sich von einem äußerst starken Griff gepackt und nach oben gezogen fühlte. Ja, es war tatsächlich Auron der ihm gegenüberstand. Tidus war so perplex, dass er sein Gegenüber völlig entgeistert anstarrte. 4 Jahre hatten sie sich nicht gesehen und jetzt stand er so einfach mir nichts, dir nichts vor ihm. Seine hellen, blauen Augen flogen über den alten Freund seines Vaters und er musste feststellen, dass Auron in den letzten Jahren einige graue Haare und die ein oder andere Falte mehr dazubekommen hatte. Ansonsten war er genauso wie vorher. „Hör auf so zu starren und komm lieber mit." War die harsche Aufforderung des vom Leben gezeichneten Mannes, der sich unter der intensiven Musterung etwas unwohl fühlte, auch wenn er sich nichts dergleichen anmerken ließ. Schnell eilte er einige Schritte voraus, so dass Tidus Mühe hatte ihn einzuholen und noch bevor dieser den Mund aufmachen konnte um einen Ton zu sagen, hatte er ihm schon ein Schwert in die Hand gedrückt „Nimm das. Du wirst es brauchen." Noch während er das aussprach, ließ er den Jugendlichen los … und seufzte innerlich auf, als dieser durch das Gewicht des Schwertes zu Boden gezogen wurde. Soviel also zu Stärke und Kraft … er hatte vorhin wohl tatsächlich Halluzinationen.

„Auron, was in Drei Teufels Namen ist hier los?"

„Das erfährst du früh genug"

Kurzangebunden unterbrach Auron jeden Versuch von Tidus mehr zu erfahren, es würde jetzt zu lange dauern um ihm alles zu erklären. Sin kam näher. Auron musste sich gar nicht erst umwenden um das zu wissen, er spürte es, genauso wie er die verzweifelte Hoffnung Jekkts spürte, als dieser seinen Sohn nach 10 Jahren das erste Mal wieder sah.

„Dies ist nun deine Geschichte." Murmelte Auron vor sich hin, ergriff Tidus mit einem Mal am Kragen und zog ihn an sich heran. Zwei verwirrte, hilfesuchende Augen trafen ihn und einen kurzen Moment versetzte es dem verschlossenen Mann einen leichten Stich. Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd schob er die Gedanken beiseite und noch ehe Tidus irgendetwas sagen konnte, warf er ihn Sin entgegen.


	3. A brandnew world

_Hallo liebe Leser,_

_Erst gleich mal ein Wehrmutstropfen: Ich werde bis Sylvester wohl nicht groß zum schreiben kommen, ihr wisst ja wie das ist. Familie hier, Freunde da, Verwandtschaft quakt auch aus einem Eck … immer ist was los ^^ Das nächste Kapitel wird also wohl erst im nächsten Jahr herauskommen, aber besser spät als nie._

_Als letzter Punkt meiner obligatorischen Schwafelmitteilung bevor das Kapitel selbst los geht möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass ich mich zwar stark an die Story im Spiel selbst halten werde, aber ein paar Dinge sehr raffe, bzw überspringe, damit die Story nicht ausufert. Zudem denke ich, dass FFX Fans die Geschichte des Spiels kennen und ich nicht jeden Fitzel davon erwähnen muss, schließlich liegt der Hauptfokus hier ja auf Tidus und Auron und erst danach kommt die Rettung Spiras. (Jaja, man muss eben Prioritäten setzen XD)_

_So, genug geschwafelt für heute, es geht weiter mit einem Kapitel, dass den Titel „a brandnew World" trägt ._

_

* * *

_

Kälte.  
Das war das erste was Tidus fühlte als er wieder erwachte. Er wusste nicht wo er war, ja er wusste nicht einmal wie er das Inferno nach seinem Blitzballspiel überhaupt überstanden hatte. Ein leises Stöhnen flog über seine rissigen Lippen, als er langsam die Augen öffnete und sich umsah. Er war im Nichts. Das zumindest war der erste Gedanke der ihm kam. Um ihn herum hoben sich schroffe Gesteinsbrocken aus dem Wasser ab, zerfallene Ruinen säumten den Horizont und die absolute Stille die herrschte malten ein solches Bild von Leere und Einsamkeit, dass eine Gänsehaut über Tids' Rücken kroch.

„Auron?..." Leise, fast ängstlich kam der Name über seine Lippen, doch nicht einmal ein Echo antwortete ihm. Abgesehen von dem leisen Plätschern des endlos scheinenden Wassers um ihn herum war alles still. Langsam erhob er sich und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen in der Hoffnung etwas zu sehen, dass ihm weiterhalf, aber bis auf eine halb verfallene Ruine eines einst wohl sehr prächtigen Bauwerks sah er nichts.  
Vorsichtig tippte er mit einem Finger in das Wasser, es war eisig, aber es half ja nichts. Er musste von hier weg, er konnte nicht ewig auf diesem kleinen Stein liegen bleiben. Er fror entsetzlich, hatte Hunger und kam um vor quälender Ungewissheit. Die Luft anhaltend überbrückte er den Abstand zwischen Stein und Wasser mit einem beherzten Sprung und schwamm so schnell er konnte auf die Ruine zu. Er war so sehr damit beschäftigt sich zum Schwimmen anzutreiben um die Kälte nicht zu spüren, dass er den Schatten nicht sah, der unter ihm auftauchte und immer weiter anwuchs.

~ oOo ~

Schwer atmend lag Tidus im Schein eines kleinen Lagerfeuers und versuchte sein hämmerndes Herz wieder zu beruhigen. Was war das für ein Vieh gewesen, dass ihn im Wasser angegriffen hatte? Nur mit Müh und Not war er ihm entwischt, wenigstens in diesem Augenblick war Fortuna ihm hold gewesen und hatte den Eingang der Ruine so nah liegen lassen, dass Tidus ihn gerade noch erreichen konnte.  
Fröstelnd setzte er sich wieder auf und robbte näher an das kümmerliche Feuer, dass er mit ein paar Feuersteinen und welkem Gestrüpp entfacht hatte. Sein knurrender Magen erinnerte ihn daran, dass die letzte Mahlzeit schon lange her war und ein neuerlicher Imbiss äußerst erwünscht wäre. Tidus machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe sich umzusehen, in diesem gottverlassenen Fleckchen Erde gab es doch ohnehin nichts … außer vielleicht er metzelte dieses Monstrum von Viech nieder, das ihn vorhin angegriffen hatte. Da die Chancen für eine solche Expedition jedoch verdammt schlecht lagen, verwarf er den Gedanken wieder und versuchte stattdessen sein weiteres Vorgehen zu planen. Wenn er doch nur wüsste wo er sich hier befand! Mit einem leisen Seufzen rutschte er noch ein wenig näher zu dem Feuer, so nah, dass die Flammen nun fast seine Haut berührten, aber wenigstens half es. Langsam kam wieder etwas Wärme in seine halb erfrorenen Finger zurück.

„Warte nur Auron … wenn ich dich erwische, dann kannst du was erleben." Knurrte der Blondschopf leise vor sich hin. Oh ja, Auron war schuld, dass er jetzt hier saß. Was war das überhaupt für eine Aktion gewesen? Was war das für eine schwebende Kugel? Warum hatte Auron ihn in diese Kugel geworfen? Und wie hatte dieses komische Ding ihn an diesen Platz bringen können? Fragen über Fragen und auf keine fand Tidus eine Antwort. Das Einzige was er wusste war, dass er eine Stinkwut auf diesen alten Knacker hatte, wegen dem er (seiner Meinung nach) jetzt in dieser Bredouille steckte. In Gedanken malte er sich diverse Szenarien aus wie er ihm das alles heimzahlen konnte und mit jeder neuen Idee wurden die Ausführungen böser und schmerzhafter. Das erneute Knurren seines Magens riss ihn jedoch aus seinen Gedankengängen und brachte ihn dazu einen ermatteten Laut auszustoßen. Er hatte solchen Hunger! Verzweifelt ließ er sich auf die Seite fallen und schmiegte sich an den kalten, harten Steinboden unter sich. Was sollte er nur tun?

Langsam schlossen sich die Augenlider über Tidus' blaue, momentan so verzweifelt wirkende Augen und wenig später war der Blondschopf in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen. Insgeheim war er froh darüber, erstens schonte das Schlafen die Ressourcen seines Körpers, zweitens konnte er davon träumen wie es jetzt wäre im Stadion von Zanarkand zu sein und drittens spürte er Hunger und Kälte nicht.  
Aber andererseits, bemerkte er auch die echsenhaften, gelben Augen nicht, die ihn von großer Höhe herab beobachteten und überhörte das böse klingende Zischen, dass zwischen schuppigen Lippen heraus gestoßen wurde.

~ oOo ~

Die Sonne brannte heiss auf die geschäftige Stadt Lucas herab und brachte die ekstatischen Vorbereitungen auf das nahende Blitzball Turnier zum Stocken. Jetzt, in der heftigsten Mittagshitze, hatten sich nicht nur die Veranstalter und Crewmitglieder, sondern auch die Bauarbeiter der Sanierungsarbeiten in ein schattiges Plätzchen zurückgezogen. Einzig am Hafen herrschte noch immer reges Treiben, denn vor ein paar Minuten erst war an Pier 4 ein Schiff voll Mitglieder der Bürgerwehr eingetroffen, die jetzt eifrig Ausrüstung und Waffen aus dem Rumpf des Schiffes trugen. Gegenüber, an Pier 3, das wie leergefegt dalag, saß ein Mann mittleren Alters, nahm einen Schluck Sake und widerstand der Versuchung seinen Kopf gegen die nächste Wand zu schlagen.

"Warum Luca? Erklärs mir Jekkt..." murmelte Auron mit genervtem Unterton leise vor sich hin. Ja. Warum Luca? Warum hatte Jekkt ihn in dieser Stadt ausgesetzt? Auron mochte Luca nicht, sie rangierte auf Platz 2 seiner verhassten Städte, knapp hinter Bevelle. Nachdenklich nahm Auron einen zweiten Schluck Sake und sah mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf das Meer hinaus, dass sich vor ihm erstreckte. Er spürte dass Sin nicht in der Nähe war, aber er wusste, dass Jekkt sich das kommende Blitzballturnier sicherlich nicht entgehen lassen würde. "Wo bist du...?" raunte Auron leise während er mit einem durchdringenden Blick den Horizont absuchte. "Und wo ist der Grashüpfer?" Mit einem Seufzen erhob er sich als er das aussprach und wandte sich um, als könnte Tidus jeden Moment hinter einem der vielen Holzkisten hervorspringen. „Ganz toll…" Auron's Laune war deutlich im Keller, es war zwar angenehm wieder zu Hause in Spira zu sein, aber die Tatsache, dass er keine Ahnung hatte wo der Blondschopf gelandet war, machte die Ankunft zu einer äußerst negativen Sache. Mit einer Hand fuhr der hier so bekannte Mann über seine langen Haare, die Entwicklung dieser Geschichte gefiel ihm gar nicht. Was hatte Jekkt sich nur dabei gedacht? Erst forderte er von Auron, dass dieser sich um Tidus kümmerte und dann legte er ihm Steine in den Weg wo es nur ging. „Deine Art von Humor wird immer obskurer, alter Kumpel." Murmelte Auron vor sich hin, ehe er sich vom Pier abwandte und in die wuselige Stadt Luca eintauchte. Wohin er auch ging teilte sich die Menge und ließ ihn passieren, hinter ihm wurde das Getuschel groß und viele deuteten aufgeregt auf ihn. Er war wieder zurück und jegliche Unbekanntheit, die er an Zanarkand so gemocht hatte, war verflogen. Nun war er nicht mehr Auron, der sein Leben leben konnte, sondern jetzt war er wieder Sir Auron, der legendäre Leibgardist Lord Braskas, der Spira die Stille Zeit eingebracht hatte.

„Sir Auron?"

Ein Seufzend unterdrücken blieb der Angesprochene stehen und sah aus den Augenwinkeln über seine Schulter hinweg. Ein junger Mann stand dort, der ihm gänzlich unbekannt war. Mit einer leichten Handbewegung deutete Auron ein „ja?" an, was dem Anderen Aufforderung genug war weiterzusprechen  
„Wahnsinn, Ihr seid es wirklich! Sir, ich möchte Euch nur sagen, dass Ich Euch bewundere und Ihr ein großes Vorbild seid! Ich bin nun ebenfalls Gardist geworden, könnt Ihr mir nicht einen Tipp geben, wie ich ebenso gut werde wie Ihr?" Erst jetzt wandte Auron sich seinem Gesprächspartner zu und musterte ihn lange, so lange, dass es schien als antworte er gar nicht mehr. Bevor der junge Mann jedoch vor Aufregung noch einen Herzinfarkt bekommen sollte, deutete Auron nach rechts und antwortete trocken:  
„Auf dein Medium achten."

Während der junge Gardist hastig davonlief, da sein Medium in einer Gasse rechts von ihm von mehreren Schaulustigen daran gehindert wurde weiterzukommen, schüttelte Auron den Kopf und setzte seinen Weg durch Luca fort, bis er an eine kleine Pension kam. Dort nahm er sich ein Zimmer, er würde sich erst einmal zurückziehen und seine nächsten Schritte planen müssen.  
Nachdenklich ließ er sich auf dem Stuhl nieder, der neben dem Bett stand und grübelte darüber was nun das vernünftigste zu tun wäre. Sollte er nach Tidus suchen gehen? Nur wo? Spira war groß und den Jungen konnte es überall hin verschlagen haben. Sollte er hier warten? Nur wer garantierte ihm, dass dieser halbstarke Blitzball-Boy überhaupt hierher kommen würde? Knurrend hob Auron seine Sakeflasche und setzte sie an seine Lippen, ehe er sie senkte ohne davon getrunken zu haben. Ein seltsam bitterer Geschmack war in seinem Hals aufgestiegen, als er daran dachte in welchen Gefahren Tidus sich jetzt befinden würde. „Verflucht…" entstieg es rau seiner Kehle und Auron erhob sich wieder, um unruhig an das Fenster zu treten. Wie zum Teufel sollte er Jekkt's Wunsch nachkommen und den Jungen schützen, wenn er nicht einmal wusste wo er war, geschweige denn dass er diesem je wirklich gezeigt hatte wie man sich mit einem Schwert verteidigte. In Zanarkand hatte es zwar mehr oder weniger gut funktioniert, aber nun stand der Blonde völlig alleine da.  
Moment … machte er sich da gerade Sorgen um diesen Grashüpfer? Energisch schüttelte Auron seinen Kopf, für solche Sentimentalitäten hatte er jetzt wirklich keine Zeit, zudem würde Jekkt schon wissen was er tat. So … hoffte der Gardist zumindest. Wenn er es genau nahm, hatte Jekkt noch nie gewusst was er tat, bis zu dem Moment im Yevon Dom, als er angeboten hatte sich -…  
Nein, darüber wollte Auron nun nicht nachdenken. Zu oft schon hatte er diese Szenen vor Augen, es brachte nichts in der Vergangenheit zu schwelgen, was zählte war das Hier und Jetzt.

~oOo~

Mit einem leisen Keuchen fuhr Tidus von dem Feldbett hoch auf dem er lag und warf die Decke in hohem Bogen zu Boden.  
Moment…  
Feldbett?  
Decke?  
Wo zur Hölle war er?  
Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, bis die Erinnerungen wieder zurück kamen, zuviel auf einmal war an diesem Tag geschehen. Leise Seufzend fuhr Tidus mit beiden Händen durch sein Gesicht und strich die blonden Strähnen zur Seite, die vor seinen Augen hingen, während er versuchte die Erlebnisse zu ordnen. Als ihn diese seltsame Echsenart in der Ruine angegriffen hatte, war er sich sicher gewesen, dass nun sein letztes Stündlein geschlagen habe. Er war direkt aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden und deswegen in seinen Reaktionen noch verlangsamt, während dieses Viech erstens ausgeschlafen und zweitens verdammt flink gewesen war. Wenn nicht diese … wie hießen sie noch mal … Al Bhed … gekommen wären, wäre die Welt um einen Blondschopf ärmer gewesen. Dennoch hatte die Freude darüber nicht lange angehalten, denn kurze Zeit später war er zusammengeschlagen und auf ein Schiff geschleppt worden.  
Grummelnd fuhr Tidus über seinen Magen, er glaubte den Schlag immer noch zu spüren, den ihm das junge Ding verpasst hatte. Langsam erhob er sich von seinem Feldbett und sah sich in dem Zelt um in dem er geschlafen hatte.  
Jetzt war er also in Besaid. Auf dem Schiff der Al Bhed war er auch nicht allzu lange geblieben, denn nach relativ kurzer Zeit war Sin erneut aufgetaucht und hatte ihn wieder einmal mit sich genommen … doch diesmal war er recht froh darüber gewesen. Zum Glück war er an diesen Strand hier gewaschen und von einem Rotschopf namens Wakka aufgelesen worden. Apropos … wo steckte Wakka eigentlich? Tidus hatte noch so viele Fragen und bis jetzt hatte er noch keine einzige Antwort bekommen, vielleicht würde Wakka ihm ja helfen können.

Mit diesem Entschluss trat er an den Eingang des Zelts und wollte schon die Plane zurückschlagen, als er durch einen Spalt sah, wie eine Frau auf Wakka zutrat. Auch wenn Tidus das Geheimnis mit sich herumtrug, dass er Frauen nicht ganz so zugeneigt war wie die meisten Männer, so kam er nicht umhin sich einzugestehen, dass diese Lady eine der äußerst gut aussehenden Sorte war. Der Kontrast ihrer elfenbeinfarbenen Haut und der schwarzen Haare gab ihr eine etwas düstere Ausstrahlung, die von dem dunklen Make-up und dem grauen Kleid nur noch verstärkt wurde. Neben Wakka, der größer und breiter war als sie, wirkte sie zart und filigran, aber dennoch ging von ihr auch eine unglaubliche Stärke und Erhabenheit aus, die Wakka in den Schatten stellte.

„Was soll das, Wakka?"  
Ihre Stimme war dunkel und beherrscht und sie war eine der wenigen Menschen die es schaffte Emotion in die Stimme zu legen ohne an Lautstärke oder Intensität zuzunehmen.  
„Sammelst du Fremde nun schon wie Strandgut auf?"  
„Hey, beruhig dich Lulu. Was sollte ich denn machen? Ihn liegen lassen?"  
„Wer ist er eigentlich?"  
„Tidus heisst er. 'N verdammt guter Blitzballspieler."  
Lulu verschränkte die Arme und trommelte genervt mit ihren schlanken Fingern auf ihrem Arm. Eigentlich mochte sie Wakka, aber mit seiner hin und wieder auftretenden Beschränktheit und seiner flapsigen Art machte er sie wirklich wahnsinnig. „Und was hatte dieser gute Blitzballspieler dann im den Hallen der Prüfung verloren? Yuna hätte ziemlichen Ärger wegen ihm bekommen können"  
Tidus, der eigentlich gar nicht lauschen wollte, aber dann doch die Ohren gespitzt hatte, als es um ging, zuckte heftig zusammen. Ja, diese Aktion im Tempel war nicht sonderlich gut durchdacht gewesen. Er hatte einfach nur diesem Medium helfen wollen, nachdem Wakka gemeint hatte, es gäbe Probleme.  
'Erst denken, dann handeln, Tidus' schalt er sich in Gedanken, aber es war jetzt auch schon zu spät dafür. Im gleichen Moment wo er das dachte, sprach Wakka es aus und erntete dafür einen bitterbösen Blick von Lulu.  
„Du nimmst das alles äußerst locker - zu locker wie ich finde. Wir gehen morgen nicht auf einen Klassenausflug!"  
„Hey das weiß ich selber, ja?"  
„Dass du auch einmal etwas weißt verwundert mich."  
„Mensch Lulu…"  
Doch diese hörte das schon nicht mehr, denn mit ihren letzten Worten war sie schon wütend abgerauscht und hatte Wakka betreten stehen lassen.  
Tidus seufzte und trat schließlich nach draußen, wo er Wakka mit einem Winken auf sich aufmerksam machte. Als er auf ihn zutrat entschloss er sich so zu tun, als habe er den Streit eben nicht mitbekommen, aber Wakka ließ ihm ohnehin keine Chance das Gespräch in jene Richtungen zu lenken.

„Gut dass du da bist, Kleiner, du kommst grade pünktlich. Los, Yuna zeigt uns jetzt mal was du kannst, ja?" Die letzten Worte waren an das junge Medium gerichtet, dass hoch aufgerichtet in der Mitte des Dorfes stand und einen schön verzierten Stab fest umklammert hielt. Tidus nutzte ein paar Augenblicke um die junge Frau genauer zu betrachten. Er hatte sie zwar schon im Tempel gesehen, aber da war es so hektisch gewesen, dass er keine wirkliche Zeit für sie gehabt hatte. Am faszinierendsten waren sicherlich ihre Augen. Tidus hatte noch nie einen Menschen gesehen, der zwei verschiedene Augenfarben hatte, obwohl er wusste, dass es solche geben sollte. Es fiel ihm schwer die junge Frau anzusehen ohne ihr offenkundig in die Augen zu starren, er musste sich immer sehr zusammen reissen. Neben der Tatsache, dass sie interessante Augen hatte, war sie klein und so zierlich, dass der Blondschopf nie und nimmer geglaubt hatte, dass sie ein Medium wäre. In seiner Vorstellung waren Media altehrwürdige Menschen, die schon zig Jahre auf dem Buckel hatten.  
„Was grinst du denn so?"  
Wakkas Frage riss Tidus aus seinen Gedanken und er merkte, dass ihn sein letzter Gedankengang zu einem breiten Grinsen veranlasst hatte.  
„Ach nichts, schon okay. Aber sag mal Wakka, was passiert denn jetzt hier?" Ablenkend deutete er auf die umstehenden Schaulustigen, die merklich aufgeregt waren und auf irgendetwas zu warten schienen. In der Mitte von all dem stand immer noch Yuna und hatte die Augen geschlossen, wie als müsse sie sich stark konzentrieren.  
„Immer mit der Ruhe, Mann, wirst schon früh genug sehen."

Eigentlich wollte Tidus darauf noch etwas sagen, doch im gleichen Moment breitete Yuna ihre Arme aus und streckte den Stab in den Himmel. Ein gleißendes Licht erschien und wie aus dem Nichts stieß ein riesiges, seltsam aussehendes Wesen aus den Wolken herab. Mit offenem Mund starrte Tidus die Bestia Valfaris an, die von Yuna soeben gerufen worden war und die dem Ruf willig folgte. Die großen Schwingen schienen zu groß für den Marktplatz zu sein, denn sie streiften mit den Spitzen an den Dächern der nebenstehenden Hütten entlang. Etwas so verstörendes und gleichzeitig atemberaubend Schönes hatte Tidus noch nie gesehen. Atemlos stand er da und sah zu wie Yuna mit einer liebevoll wirkenden Geste das Haupt dieses Wesens streichelte, ehe es sich wieder erhob und auf gleichem Wege verschwand wie es gekommen war.

~ oOo ~

Aus dem Fenster der Pension blickte Auron auf die Menschen herab, die auf der Straße hin und her eilten. Das Blitzball Turnier kam immer näher und die letzten Vorbereitungen wurden getroffen, denn in diesem Jahr war das Turnier etwas ganz besonderes, fiel es schließlich gleichzeitig auf das Amtsjubiläum von Erzprimas Mika. Ein etwas angewidertes Schnauben entkam dem ehemaligen Gardist, ehe er sich abwandte. Mika war nicht anders als sämtliche Angehörigen des Yevon Ordens und rangierte somit auf Aurons Beliebtheitsskala äußerst weit unten.  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung warf er seinen Mantel über und verließ seine Unterkunft. Er wusste noch immer nicht wo Tidus war, aber er hatte sich vorerst dafür entschieden hier in Luca zu bleiben bis das Turnier zu Ende war. Neben dem Versprechen, dass er Jekkt gegeben hatte, gab es viele andere Fäden die er im Hintergrund in seinen Händen hielt und die er nun verknüpfen musste. Sein Ziel war es nun einmal Sin endgültig zu vernichten, doch dafür brauchte er nicht nur Tidus, sondern auch ein Medium, dass die Stärke besaß bis zu Sin vorzustoßen … und dieses Medium war die Tochter von Braska. Sie hatte die perfekten Voraussetzungen dafür und zudem hatte er Braska ohnehin versprochen auf dessen Tochter aufzupassen.  
„Nicht mehr lange, Jekkt." Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf die harten Züge des Gardisten, als er diese Worte aussprach, obwohl derjenige für die sie bestimmt waren nicht in der Nähe war. 10 Jahre hatte es gedauert, doch nun würde es sich innerhalb einiger Monate zeigen ob Jekkt und auch Spira erlöst werden könnten oder nicht. Doch vorerst musste Auron auf Yuna warten und da er sich sicher war, dass sie ihre Reise hier in Luca beginnen würde war die Wahrscheinlichkeit äußerst hoch, dass sie zum Beginn des Turniers hier ankommen würde.  
Solange würde er noch warten, erst danach stand Tidus auf dem Programm.  
Wenn der Junge bis dahin noch lebte.

~ oOo~

„Okay dann lasst uns mal los nach …. äh … wie hieß es gleich noch mal, Wakka?." Der blonde Starspieler der Zanarkand Apes stand an der Reling der C.S. Liki und kratzte sich am Kopf. Er hatte schon wieder vergessen wohin die Reise eigentlich ging. Der angesprochene Rotschopf lachte und schlug Tidus so fest auf die Schulter, dass dieser ächzend in die Knie ging. „Mann, hör doch mal zu wenn man dir was erklärt. Wir sind jetzt unterwegs nach Luca. Da ist dann das Turnier und danach geht's für uns weiter auf die Pilgerreise."  
„Ah klar, wusste doch es war irgendwas mit L. Luca also."  
Tidus schien äußerst gut gelaunt heute, aber eigentlich war das alles nur eine aufgebaute Fassade. Im Grunde seines Herzens fühlte er sich absolut mies. Er wollte nur noch heim nach Zanarkand, er vermisste seine Heimat, sein Team, seine Freunde … einfach alles. Natürlich rechnete er es Wakka hoch an, dass dieser ihn mit nach Luca nahm in der Hoffnung dort jemanden zu finden den Tidus kannte, aber der Blondschopf wusste genau, dass das nicht passieren würde. Wie sollte er in einer Welt in die er nicht gehörte irgendjemanden finden, den er kannte?

„Ey nun mach mal nicht so'n Gesicht, ja? Wir schaffen das Game schon." Wakka boxte ihn leicht in die Seite und Tidus zauberte hastig wieder ein leichtes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, ehe er aufgesetzt euphorisch nickte. „Klar, wir werden so was von gewinnen! Der Pokal gehört so gut wie uns!"  
Als Wakka ihn alleine gelassen hatte starrte Tidus über die Reling hinweg ins Wasser während ihm die Gischt ins Gesicht schlug und der Wind sein blondes Haar durchwühlte. Er fühlte sich unendlich alleine und glaubte einfach platzen zu müssen. Dennoch blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als nach vorne zu sehen und dort lag nun mal das Turnier in Luca. Immerhin noch besser als in Besaid zu vergammeln. „Alter, dafür werde ich dir so in den Hintern treten…" Immer wieder hatte er Auron verwünscht ihn hierher gebracht zu haben, aber heute war das Gefühl stärker denn je. Ginge es nach Tidus würde er Auron am liebsten erdolchen, vierteilen und erwürgen … alles am besten gleichzeitig. Wo er wohl steckte? Ob er überhaupt hier in Spira war? Tidus seufzte tief und verzweifelt auf. Auch wenn Auron im Moment der Letzte war den er sehen wollte, so war er auch der Einzige den er sich nun hierher wünschte.  
Es wäre wenigstens ein bekanntes Gesicht hier in der Fremde.


	4. Chrossing Paths

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_erst einmal entschuldige ich mich dafür, dass ihr so lange auf das neue Kapitel warten musstet, aber manchmal dauert es einfach ein wenig. Lieb von euch, dass ihr mir trotzdem die Stange haltet und mich noch immer unter den Favoriten habt ^-^_

_So das wars mit Anmerkungen auch schon und weiter geht's im neuen Kapitel. Ich hoffe es ist einigermaßen Fehlerlos, denn mittlerweile ist es 02:30 und ich bin etwas schlafwandlerisch XD_

* * *

„So, wir legen gleich an, ja? Wir gehen da raus und zeigen Ihnen, dass die Besaid Aurochs dieses Jahr gefährlich sind. Wie heisst das Motto"  
„hm … Po-…. Pokal.."  
„Ich habe euch was gefragt!"  
„DEN POKAL, CAPTAIN!!"  
Mit leichtem Kopfschütteln stand Tidus etwas Abseits der Mannschaft und betrachtete Wakkas Versuche seinem Team Mut zuzureden. Die C. S. Winno, auf die sie in Kilika an Bord gegangen waren, näherte sich dem Hafen von Luca und der Blondschopf war mit jedem Meter den sie näher kamen stiller geworden. Einerseits weil er zugegebenermaßen beeindruckt war von dem Anblick den die Stadt und das Stadion boten, aber andererseits, weil er nun wieder an einen Ort kam den er nicht kannte, mit Menschen die im fremd waren und Sitten denen er nicht folgen konnte, weil sie unbekannt waren. Er kam sich so fehl am Platze vor wie noch nie in seinem Leben.  
Gerade als er mitten in diesen nicht sonderlich aufbauenden Gedanken verstrickt war, traf ihn von hinten ein Ellenbogen ins Kreuz und eine herablassende Stimme warf ihm ein „Geh den Champions mal aus dem Weg, Blondie" entgegen. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen fuhr Tidus herum und sah direkt in das Gesicht des Teamchefs der Luca Goers. Noch bevor er aber etwas sagen konnte, war der Spielführer schon an ihm vorbeigestapft und wartete an der Reling bis das Schiff angelegt hatte.

_~Meine Damen und Herren, an Pier 2 ist soeben das Schiff aus Kilika eingetroffen! Sehen Sie nur, da sind die heißesten Favoriten des heutigen Spieles, die Helden der Stadt, die Luca Goooooers!!!~  
_Tidus schnaubte und folgte den Goers, die sich selbstbewusst feiern ließen mit weit ausufernden Schritten. Solche hochnäsigen Spaten mochte er gar nicht, sie erinnerten ihn zu sehr an seinen Vater.  
Und hier, das Team, dass noch in jedem Turnier als erstes aus dem Wettbewerb flog! Auch heute wagen Sie es wieder teilzunehmen, hier sind die Besaid Aurochs!  
Die Kommentatoren kamen sich scheinbar auch äußerst witzig vor. Tidus' Stimmung sank noch weiter nach unten und noch ehe er sich versah, hatte er sich ein Megaphon geschnappt.  
„Einen Moment, Goers!"  
Während Wakka der Mund offen stehen blieb und auch die anderen des Aurochs-Teams ernsthaft an Tidus' Zurechnungsfähigkeit zweifelten, wandten sich nicht nur die Luca Goers um, sondern wurden auch sämtliche Kameras auf den Blondschopf gerichtet.  
„Ja, jetzt könnt ihr noch lachen, Goers! Aber wartet ab was auf dem Spielfeld geschehen wird, wir, die Besaid Aurochs sind dieses Jahr hier um den Pokal an uns zu nehmen. Wir werden die Sturmflut sein, die euch aus dem Stadion spült, drum genießt diesen Moment, den es wird der letzte Triumph sein den ihr haben werdet!"

Mit einem leisen Lachen sprang Tidus nach seiner Ansprache von dem Kistenstapel auf dem er gestanden hatte und genoss den verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck der Goers, die einen Moment brauchten um sich wieder zu fangen und flapsig-arrogante Kommentare in die Kameras zu faseln, die sich jetzt auf das Luca'sche Team gerichtet hatten. Seine Laune war wieder gestiegen, es hatte ihm gut getan solche Provokationen von sich zu geben. Wakka allerdings schien das anders zu sehen, denn der Teamchef baute sich wie ein Turm vor seinem Starspieler auf und stützte beide Hände in die Seiten „Sag mal, was sollte den das? Bist du übergeschnappt?" Als Tidus ihm nicht antwortete, sondern nur lachte, kam Datt ihm zur Hilfe und hob beschwichtigend die Hände „Nun mal langsam Wakka, schau nur, wir sind überall auf den Monitoren, ganz Spira hat uns jetzt gesehen!"  
Wakka sah sich kurz um, seufzte dann und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Trotzdem. Wie bescheuert kann man sein?"

~oOo~

'Wie bescheuert kann man sein?'  
Das war das erste, was Auron durch den Kopf schoss, als er beiläufig auf einen der vielen Monitore linste. Wahrscheinlich hatte er in diesem kurzen Moment sogar eine etwas dümmliche Version seiner selbst abgegeben, denn als er tatsächlich Tidus dort sah, entgleisten selbst dem sonst so beherrschten Gardisten die Gesichtszüge. Er hatte ja mit viel gerechnet, aber nicht, dass er den Blondschopf auf diese Weise wieder sehen würde.  
Tidus war also hier in Spira.  
An Pier 2.  
Nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt.  
Auron merkte selbst, dass er zögerte und das wiederum irritierte ihn. Er war kein Mann der stockte oder verweilte, er ging für gewöhnlich schnurstracks seinen Weg ohne auch nur einen Schritt zuviel zu machen. Doch nun? Nun stand er in mitten in Luca auf der Strandpromenade, starrte aufs Meer hinaus und wusste nicht recht was zu tun war. Um ihn herum wuselte es von Menschen, die Aufregung wegen dem bald beginnenden Turnier war deutlich zu spüren und dutzend Gesprächsfetzen drangen an Aurons Ohren.  
„Hey habt ihr das grad gesehen? Diesen Blonden von den Besaid Aurochs?"  
„Klar, aber das war irgendwie schon daneben oder? Ich mein … hey das waren die Aurochs, voll das Loser-team"  
„Aber er war süüüüüüüüüüüühüüüüüüüüß"  
„Das war so klar … typisch Frau."  
„Na, warten wir das Spiel ab, ich zumindest hab den Kerl noch nie gesehen."  
„Zumindest scheint er leicht hyperaktiv zu sein … finde ich…"  
Auron unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Schmunzeln und wandte sich ab. Wie immer wenn er in Spira unterwegs war, ging man ihm respektvoll aus dem Weg und so kam er unbehelligt in der kleinen Bar an, die er auch früher oft besucht hatte. Dort ließ er sich in einer versteckt liegenden Nische nieder, von der aus er dennoch das ganze Lokal Blick hatte und bestellte ein Glas Sake. Auf dem Monitor über der Theke wurde Tidus noch einmal eingeblendet, wie er die Goers schwach von der Seite anmachte und Auron wandte einen Tick zu hastig den Blick ab. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er den Blonden nicht sehen, auch wenn er wusste, dass er es nicht ewig hinauszögern konnte. Er konnte sich diese auftretende Abneigung selbst nicht so ganz erklären, vielleicht lag es einfach daran, dass ein unangenehmes Gespräch auf ihn zukommen würde, wenn er dem Jungen gegenüber stehen würde. In Gedanken malte er sich die Szene aus und griff nach dem Sake der eben gebracht worden war. Wie sollte er Tidus das Ganze eigentlich erklären? ‚Hey Tidus, willkommen in Spira. Du bist jetzt hier weil dein Vater das wollte, der ist jetzt übrigens Sin und zerstört die Welt, du möchtest ihn doch bitte töten.' – ja… ganz grandios. Mit leisem Seufzen lehnte er sich zurück und starrte auf die Straße hinaus, die sich mehr und mehr füllte, je näher der Anstoßpfiff des ersten Spiels kam. Ob Tidus mitspielen würde? Es würde sich anbieten, er war ein guter Spieler. Nicht, dass Auron ihm dies je gesagt hätte, aber er empfand wirklich so. Auch Jekkt war ein guter Spieler gewesen, zumindest hatte er immer gesagt es wäre es. Der grauhaarige Gardist schüttelte leicht den Kopf, seine Gedanken glitten schon wieder ab in die Vergangenheit. An dem gleichen Tisch, in genau dieser Nische waren sie früher auch einmal gesessen. Er, Jekkt und Braska. So viel Zeit war vergangen. So endlos viel Zeit.  
Hastig stellte er das Glas ab von dem er gerade trinken wollte und erhob sich. Er musste aufhören ständig an früher zu denken, es lag eine gefährliche Reise vor ihm um die er sich zu kümmern hatte. Er hatte keine Zeit für Sentimentalitäten!  
Schnellen Schrittes verließ er die Bar wieder und verschwand in den Menschenmassen auf den Straßen, im gleichen Moment, in dem an Pier 3 ein Schiff mit hohen religiösen Persönlichkeiten eintraf.

~ oOo ~

Lulus braune Augen hefteten sich auf das Schiff, dass soeben an Pier 3 einlief und dort mit großem Jubel empfangen wurde. „Schnell, kommt! Erzprimas Mika ist soeben eingetroffen!" Ein leichtes Lächeln flog über Lulus sonst so ernste Züge, als sie die aufgeregte Freude sah, die von Yuna ausging. Sie mochte es wenn Yuna lächelte, das nahm der vor ihnen liegenden Reise zumindest ein wenig die Traurigkeit. Sie hatte nicht gewollt, dass Yuna zu dieser Reise aufbricht, wie oft hatte sie versucht ihr das aus dem Kopf zu schlagen, aber das Mädchen hatte darauf beharrt Medium zu werden und so würde Lulu ihr auf diesem Weg eben folgen und sie beschützen so gut es ginge.  
„Also gut, komm Yuna." Eine ihrer schneeweißen Hände hebend, strich sie sich den langen Pony zur Seite und gesellte sich an Wakkas Seite, der zusammen mit Tidus auf dem Weg zum Pier war.  
„Ehm … wer ist dieser alte Mann da?" fragte der Blondschopf gerade und brachte sowohl Lulu als auch Wakka dazu, ihm einen schiefen Blick zu schenken, während Yuna leise lachte. „Ey, vorsichtig, ja? Der alte Mann da ist Erzprimas Mika." Erklärte Wakka mit tadelnd erhobenem Zeigefinger. „Erzprimas?" Lulus Augenbraue zuckte nach oben, sie wusste ja, dass Sins Gift gewisse Erinnerungen auslöschte, aber jemand so planlosen wie Tidus hatte sie noch nie erlebt. Auch Wakka schien einen kurzen Moment irritiert, doch dann hob er die Schultern und deutete auf das Schiff. „Ja, das ist der Oberste des Yevon Ordens, ein sehr ehrenvoller Mann. Und der achtet darauf, dass die Leitsätze von Yevon eingehalten werden. Natürlich nicht allein, ja? Er hat noch viele andere Prima-… hm … Prim-…" Wakka zögerte kurz und wandte sich dann mit einem „Sag mal, Lu.." an die Schwarzmagierin die ihn fragend anblickte. „Die Mehrzahl von Primas, ist schon Primaten, ja?"  
Während Yuna nun endgültig in helles Lachen ausbrach, in welches Tidus sofort einstimmte, wusste Lulu nicht welche ihrer vielen Schwarzmagischen Zauber sie Wakka auf den Hals hetzen sollte. Schließlich entschied sie sich für die gewaltfreie Variante und stürmte Dinge vor sich hin murmelnd davon, bei denen Tidus schwören konnte, dass es sich um Aussprüche wie „hirnlose Amöbe" und „zu viele Bälle an den Kopf bekommen" gehandelt hatte.

~ oOo ~

Hatte Auron vorhin noch damit gezögert sich dem Hafen zu nähern, so steuerte er nun mit festen, weit ausgreifenden Schritten direkt darauf zu. Auch er wollte Mika und die übrigen Priester sehen die da ankamen, jedoch nicht weil er sich davon den Segen Yevons versprach, sondern einfach nur aus taktischer Neugierde. Er war lange weg gewesen und musste sich dringend einen Eindruck davon verschaffen welche korrupte Marionetten Mika nun um sich geschart hatte und wer in diesem Land gerade das Sagen hatte. Im Grunde war das eigentlich egal, denn Auron würde seine Mission auch zu Ende bringen wenn Lord Zejon von den Toten auferstanden und neuer Erzprimas geworden wäre, aber es war immer gut informiert zu sein. In Gedanken versunken bog der Gardist um die Ecke des Piers – und blieb hastig stehen. Das erste was er sah war ein etwas planlos herumstehender Blondschopf, dem deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, dass er von allem hier nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte. Schnell machte Auron einen Schritt nach hinten und verbarg sich hinter einer der vielen Säulen, welche das Dach des Hafens trugen. Von hier aus hatte er alles im Blick ohne selbst gesehen zu werden, ein entscheidender Vorteil.  
Im gleichen Moment erschien Erzprimas Mika auf dem Steg, der das Schiff mit dem Pier verband und Auron fixierte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. Mika strahlte eine seltsame Väterlichkeit aus, eine gewisse Wärme und Güte wie man sie bei einem religiösen Oberhaupt zu finden gedachte, aber Auron ließ sich davon nicht täuschen. Er hatte sich seine Meinung über den Yevon-Orden vor langer Zeit gebildet und es gab nichts was ihn davon wieder abbringen könnte.

Neben Mika war noch eine weitere Person anwesend, die sowohl Aurons Aufmerksamkeit, als auch die aller Anwesenden auf sich zog und sich dessen deutlich bewusst war. Eisfarbene Augen, umrahmt von feinen blaue Linien auf Stirn und Wangen flogen über die Menge der Anwesenden, die etwas zu langen und spitz zulaufenden Finger schlossen sich zu dem religiösen Gruß als er blauen Schopf vor den Schaulustigen neigte um eine priesterhafte Demut auszudrücken. Aurons Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen als er dieses Schauspiel mitverfolgte. Primas Seymour – halb Mensch, halb Guado und potenzieller Nachfolger des in die Jahre gekommenen Erzprimas Mika. Nicht, dass Auron etwas gegen Guado hatte, ganz im Gegenteil, sie waren ihm oft lieber als jeder Andere, denn sie kümmerten sich nur um das Abyssum und hielten sich aus anderen Angelegenheiten heraus. Aber dieser hier … schien irgendwie anders zu sein. Etwas an ihm gefiel Auron nicht, auch wenn er nicht genau greifen konnte was es war. Vielleicht war es diese zur Schau gestellte Demut, vielleicht aber auch der Blick den er auf das junge Medium warf, dass dort vor ihm stand und aufgeregt die Hand an ihre Lippen legte – er wusste es nicht, aber er wusste, dass er Seymour vorsichtig gegenüber treten würde.  
Nun aber fesselte das besagte Medium Aurons Blick.  
Konnte es sein …?  
Vorsichtig trag der Gardist einen Schritt aus seiner Deckung heraus um die junge Frau genauer zu begutachten.  
War das etwa … Yuna?  
Auron hatte sie das letzte Mal als kleines Kind gesehen, aber als sein Blick auf den Ronso fiel der daneben stand, war es klar. Es war derselbe Ronso, den er damals ausgeschickt hatte, sich um die Tochter Braskas zu kümmern. Sie war es also wirklich, er hatte Yuna gefunden. Nun konnte er sich erst einmal zurückziehen und die Vorbereitungen für die Reise treffen, Yuna würde nicht davonlaufen solange das Turnier noch war und da seine Unterkunft neben dem Weg zur Mi'Hen Straße lag, musste sie ohnehin an ihm vorbei.  
Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen wandte er sich um und ging davon, die Tatsache, dass er Tidus in diesem ganzen Trubel gesehen hatte, blendete er zunächst noch aus. Das Gespräch würde früh genug auf ihn zukommen, kein Grund sich jetzt schon deswegen den Kopf zu zerbrechen.  
Oder hoffte er einfach nur auf eine Gnadenfrist?

~ oOo ~

Völlig außer Atem stürmte Tidus um die Ecke, nahm auf der Treppe gleich drei Stufen auf einmal und stolperte, getragen von seinem eigenen Schwung, den Flur entlang in dem die Kabine der Besaid Aurochs lag. Von draußen hörte er die Jubelschreie der Stadionbesucher, denn das Finale war schon im Gange. Ganz Luca war außer sich, denn noch nie hatte es ein Finalspiel dieser Art gegeben, die Besaid Aurochs hatten es tatsächlich bis hierher geschafft und standen nun den Luca Goers gegenüber. Es stand 1 : 0 für die Goers und trotz der frühen Führung gestanden die Kommentatoren und Zuschauer des Spiels ein, dass die Aurochs dieses Jahr eine hervorragende Abwehrkette hatte.  
Im gleichen Moment, in dem die Sirene zur Halbzeitpause ertönte und die Spieler sich zurückzogen, riss Tidus die Türe zur Kabine auf und verbrachte die nächsten zwei Minuten damit nach Luft zu schnappen wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Erst als sich seine Lunge beruhigt hatte, die in den Minuten davor vehement ihr Recht auf Sauerstoff verteidigt hatte, bemerkte Tidus die seltsame Stille die im Raum herrschte. Jeder der Aurochs stand betreten um Wakka herum, der auf der Bank lag und sich die Seite hielt.  
„Hey Wakka … was ist denn los?" fragte Tidus verwundert als er näher kam, verstummte aber als er das Ausmaß der Situation bemerkte. Unter dem Bauchschutz den Wakka jetzt abgelegt hatte war deutlich zu erkennen, dass die unterste Rippe gebrochen war. „Diese Arschlöcher" murmelte Tidus vor sich hin und ballte die Hand zur Faust. Klar, sie waren hier in einem Blitzballstadion und nicht im Ballett, aber eine solche Brutalität war absolut fehl am Platze. „Die machen wir fertig Jungs!" Oh ja, das würden sie. So etwas würde Tidus nicht durchgehen lassen. Mit mehr Wut als für ein Blitzballspiel gut war wartete er den Beginn der zweiten Halbzeit ab und begab sich mit zusammengepressten Lippen zum Spielereingang des Stadions.

Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ er sich fallen, tauchte ein in die Welt unter Wasser, in der alles so anders zu sein schien, in die Welt, die ihn willkommen hieß wie einen verlorenen Sohn, die Welt, die ihm zuhause sein Ein und Alles gewesen war. Betont langsam schwamm er zum Startpunkt des Stürmers, dessen Position er eingenommen hatte und senkte den Kopf, er genoss es in diesem Moment eins zu sein mit dem Wasser. Ihm gegenüber positionierte sich der Teamchef der Goers, der eine abfällige Handbewegung gen Tidus machte, welche dieser aber gekonnt ignorierte.  
3 – es ging los  
2 – der Ball erschien in der Mitte des Feldes  
1 – Tidus spannte sich…  
… und der Ball war frei!  
Noch bevor der Spielleiter der Luca Goers wusste was geschehen war, war Tidus nach oben geschnellt und hatte sich den Ball geschnappt. Die ganze Wut die er über das Foul Play der Goers spürte legte er in seine Bewegungen, er flog regelrecht durch das Spielfeld und ließ seine Gegenspieler ziemlich verloren dastehen. Erst kurz vor dem Tor wurde er von drei Spielern gleichzeitig attackiert, verlor trotz seiner flinken Spielweise den Ball und bekam auch gleich noch einen Ellenbogen in den Rücken. Davon ließ er sich jedoch nicht beirren und kraulte dem Angreifer sofort hinterher, der jedoch glücklicherweise von der Abwehrkette der Aurochs gestoppt wurde.

Die Spielzeit schien nur so zu verrinnen, noch immer stand es 1 : 0 und die Goers waren sich ihres Sieges sicher. Tidus kämpfte verbissen, er würde nicht zulassen, dass diese arroganten Mistkerle auf diese Weise einen Sieg erringen würden. Erneut erkämpfte er sich den Ball und tauchte elegant unter den zupackenden Händen eines Goers Spieler davon, bevor ihn dieser aufhalten konnte. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah er den affektierten Captain der Mannschaft auf sich zuschwimmen, wandte sich um, grinste und zeigte diesem mit freundlicher Geste den rechten Mittelfinger, ehe er davon schoss. Das Tor kam immer näher und wieder stellte sich ihm die Dreier-Abwehr der Goers in den Weg … aber diesmal würden sie ihn durchlassen, das schwor er sich!  
Es war als würde sein Denken komplett ausschalten und sein Körper agierte ohne sein Zutun. Sein Fuß kickte den Ball gegen den Kopf eines Gegenspielers, der daraufhin belämmert zum Grund des Stadions sank, während der Ball zurückgeprallt wurde. Mit einer eleganten Geste schmetterte Tidus den Spielball nun per Faustschlag auf das Tor zu, traf genau die Latte und machte sich zum Absprung bereit, noch während das enttäuschte Raunen durch die Zuschauertribüne ging, die glaubte er hätte daneben geschossen. Verdutzt sah der Torwart der Goers dem Leder hinterher, dass von der Latte abgelenkt wurde und nun direkt auf Tidus zuflog, der mit einer kraftvollen Spirale nach oben schnellte und zu einem völlig unerwarteten Torschuss ansetzte. Eine Millisekunde bevor sein Fuß den Ball berührte schien es im ganzen Stadion still zu werden, es erschien dem Blonden als würde dieser Moment ewig dauern, doch dann drosch er das Leder in Richtung Tor, mit einer solchen Wucht, dass der Torwart nicht die geringste Chance hatte.

_~1 zu 1! Es ist Gleichstand in der zweiten Hälfte des Spiels! Haben Sie DAS gesehen meine Damen und Herren?? Die Aurochs haben nicht zu viel versprochen! Dieses Tor ist eine Sensation! Eine Sensation!!~  
_Eine Welle des Triumphs schoss durch den blonden Torschützen, der von seinen völlig aufgelösten Teamkameraden umarmt wurde, die es selbst nicht glauben konnten. Gleichstand! Sie hatten tatsächlich den Ausgleich erzielt! Man konnte regelrecht spüren wie sich das Selbstbewusstsein der Aurochs mit einem Mal um 100 Prozent steigerte. Wenn man gegen die Goers punkten konnte … ja … dann konnte man sie auch schlagen! Tidus andererseits war hin und hergerissen in seiner Gefühlswelt. Einerseits freute er sich tierisch über das erzielte Tor, doch andererseits war er irritiert darüber WIE er das Tor geschossen hatte. Er hatte nicht nachgedacht, sondern hatte einfach geschossen und dieses wunderschöne Tor war dabei herausgekommen. Aber er kannte diesen Schuss. Es war der Spezialschuss seines Vaters.  
Der Klang der Sirene, die ankündigte dass das Spiel weiterging riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Der Blondschopf schwamm in die Mitte des Spielfelds, aber die Bewegungen schienen an Kraft und Eleganz verloren zu haben.  
Das war nicht sein Spiel.  
Die Erkenntnis traf ihn hart und unvorbereitet.  
Nein, es war Wakkas Spiel. Mittlerweile sollte er von Yuna wieder soweit hergestellt worden sein, dass er weiterspielen könnte. Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen schloss Tidus die Augen, ließ sich nach hintenüber fallen und unterbrach somit das Spiel, denn man ging davon aus, dass er verletzt war. Es fiel ihm schwer das Spielfeld nun zu verlassen, aber es war das Richtige. Wakka hatte ihm erzählt, dass er nach diesem Spiel mit Blitzball aufhören wollte und da war es nur fair ihn in diesem letzten Spiel auch spielen zu lassen. Langsam paddelte der ehemalige Starspieler der Zanarkand Apes auf die Kabinen zu, aus den Augenwinkeln sah er schon Wakka durch den gläsernen Flur heraneilen, er schien wirklich wiederhergestellt zu sein.  
„Tidus, Mann … was ist los? Haben dich diese Saftsäcke verprügelt? Red doch!"  
Der angesprochene Blondschopf lächelte leicht und hob eine Hand „Kein Stress Alter. Mir geht's 1A. Ich finde nur du solltest jetzt da draußen sein und da ich hier bin, während draußen noch ein Stürmer gebraucht wird, ist es an der Zeit dass du raus schwimmst und diesen Goers zeigt wer hier der Champ ist." Wakka öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, doch Tidus sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an „Alter du fängst jetzt nicht an hier zu widersprechen, klar? Spitz mal deine Lauscher und hör hin" grinste er, legte dann einen Finger auf die Lippen und schloss die Augen. Der Teamchef der Besaid Aurochs sah ihn einen Moment irritiert an, doch dann weitete sich sein Blick voll Überraschung. Draußen auf den Rängen waren die Zuschauer aufgestanden und hatten Sprechchöre angestimmt.  
WAKKA  
WAKKA  
Immer und immer wieder  
WAKKA  
Selbst hier in den Kabinen konnte man es hören  
WAKKA  
„Nun los, raus mit dir, das Spiel ist noch immer unterbrochen" Tidus gab dem Rotschopf einen Stoß und sah zu wie dieser völlig sprachlos von dannen zog um auf das Spielfeld zu eilen. Dann wandte er sich ab und zog sich in die Kabine zurück, es tat ihm gerade gut alleine zu sein. Ein kleiner Monitor in der Ecke ließ ihn am Spiel teilhaben und so lag er auf der harten Bank, gehüllt in ein großes Handtuch und hatte die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt.

_~So ein Spiel hat Spira noch nie gesehen liebe Blitzballfreunde! Selbst mir stockt der Atem! Wakka ist zurückgekehrt und hat sofort den Ball für sich erobert! Hören Sie es wie das Stadion tobt, spüren Sie die Elektrizität die hier in der Luft liegt, rängeweise stehen die Fans da und feuern den Teamchef der Besaid Aurochs an! Und er gibt ab zu Bottz… der wird angegriffen und verliert den-.. nein er hat den Ball zurückerobert und gibt zurück zu Wakka! Ist das denn die Möglichkeit werte Fans? Die Goers scheinen völlig überfordert zu sein, Wakka schwimmt aufs Tor zu, wird angegriffen, weicht aus, er schießt und -…. TOR TOR TOOOOR! Ja ist das denn die Möglichkeit! 2 zu 1 für die Besaid Aurochs! Der Ball ist wieder zurück auf dem Spielfeld… doch die Zeit ist-… AUS AUS UND VORBEI, DAS SPIEL IST AUS!!! ES IST KAUM ZU GLAUBEN, DIE BESAID AUROCHS SCHLAGEN DIE LUCA GOERS MIT 2 ZU 1!!! FEIERN SIE DIESE MUTIGEN KÄMPFER!!~_

Das Stadion kochte einem Hexenkessel gleich als der Schlusspfiff ertönte und der Kommentator sich heiser schrie. Die Besaid Aurochs schienen noch gar nicht begriffen zu haben, dass sie tatsächlich gewonnen hatten. Wakka schwamm völlig planlos mitten im Spielfeld umher und wehrte halbherzig die Versuche seiner Teamkollegen ab ihn mit Umarmungen erwürgen zu wollen. Sie hatten es geschafft, sie hatten es tatsächlich geschafft. Wie in Trance schwamm er auf den Blondschopf zu, der die Kabine verlassen hatte und auf das Spielfeld gekommen war um ihm zu gratulieren. Beide konnten sie es nicht glauben. Sie waren zwar hierher gekommen mit dem Vorsatz den Pokal nach Besaid mitzunehmen, aber jetzt wo es tatsächlich passiert war, war es zu viel des Guten. Wakka hob die Hand als Tidus die seine anhob und sämtliche Kameras sandten nun das Bild um die Welt, als sich Teamchef und Starspieler die Ehre eines festen, triumphalen und freundschaftlichen Handschlages gaben.

~ oOo ~

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Aurons harte Züge als er aus das Stadion zuschritt. Auch wenn er mit Blitzball wenig am Hut hatte, so gönnte er dem Team aus Besaid seinen Sieg. Er hatte das Dorf immer gemocht und hatte früher mit dem Gedanken gespielt sich dort einmal niederzulassen – aber dann war alles anders gekommen. Aber daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken. Gemächlich schritt er ein paar Stufen zu den Zuschauer Tribünen hoch und sah auf das Spielfeld hinab, wo sich Tidus und Wakka noch immer befanden. Einen ganz kurzen Moment, so kurz, dass es kaum erwähnenswert wäre, flog ein warmer Ausdruck über sein Gesicht, als Auron den ausgelassenen Blondschopf dort unten betrachtete. Er gönnte ihm den Augenblick der Freude, denn er wusste welche Strapazen nun auf Tidus zukommen würden. Sollte er noch ein paar Minuten haben in denen er sich austoben konnte.

Als knapp hinter ihm plötzlich eine Frau schrill aufschrie, fuhr Auron herum und sah sich Auge in Auge mit einem Vivel stehen. Wieder fuhr ein Lächeln über seine Züge, während er gelassen auf das gepanzerte Schuppenmonster zutrat. Links und rechts flohen die Zuschauer von den Rängen, doch er selbst blieb völlig ruhig. Mit einer lässigen Bewegung schulterte er sein Masamune und löste seinen Mantel, so dass dieser auf seiner Seite zur Hälfte herunterhing. So hatte er genug Bewegungsfreiheit um das Monster vor sich mit einem gezielten Schlag niederzustrecken.  
Das Vivel schien jedoch nicht das einzige Monster gewesen zu sein, zu dutzenden fielen sie auf einmal über das Stadion her. Selbst Wakka und Tidus waren auf dem Spielfeld nicht vor den Angreifern sicher gewesen, aber sie hatten sich wacker geschlagen und waren mittlerweile auf festem Boden angekommen. Auron sah gerade noch wie sich ein Schatten auf Tidus legte, als ein riesiger Garuda auf ihn herabschoss und rannte los ohne nachzudenken. Noch unter seinem Sprint war ihm klar, dass er ihn nicht mehr rechtzeitig erreichen konnte, doch schien er den Blondschopf unterschätzt zu haben. Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung sprang er nach hinten und entging so den zuschnappenden Kiefern des geflügelten Ungetüms, der Angriff seines blauschimmernden Schwertes aber zeigte wenig Wirkung. Fast nutzlos prallte sie an der ledernen Haut des Monsters ab und hinterließ nichts mehr als einen oberflächlichen Kratzer, doch ehe er noch einmal angegriffen werden konnte hatte Auron ihn auch schon erreicht und versenkte seine Breitklinge in eine Schwinge des Feindes.

Das völlig verdatterte „Auron?" von Tidus ging in dem Brüllen des Garuda unter und sämtliche Unterhaltung wurde vorerst davon unterbrochen, dass sich die drei ihrer Haut erwehren mussten. Wakka peilte mit einem stachelbesetzten Blitzball den Kopf des Monsters an und traf, riss ihm die Haut auf und blendete seine Augen – der perfekte Moment um es gänzlich niederzustrecken. Fast gleichzeitig drangen das Masamune und das Bruderherz in den dunklen Körper ein und töteten den Garuda innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden.  
„Auron was zum Teufel machst du hier?"  
„Nicht jetzt. Wir müssen weiter."  
Noch einmal eine Galgenfrist. Ein paar Minuten konnte Auron das kommende Gespräch noch hinauszögern, aber er wusste selbst, dass es nur noch eine kurze Verschnaufpause war. Schnell hasteten Wakka, Tidus und der legendäre Leibgardist durch das Chaos von fliehenden Menschen und sterbenden Monstern auf der Suche nach Yuna, Lulu und Kimahri. Sie fanden sie vor dem Stadion, zwar etwas durcheinander, aber zum Glück gänzlich unverletzt. Es gab jetzt kein Zurück mehr. Die Zeit vor der Auron sich gedrückt hatte war gekommen und so wandte er sich mit einem „Folge mir" von Tidus ab und schlenderte in die Nähe des Hafens, wo momentan wenig Passanten zu sehen waren.

Eine Stille folgte, beide hatten viel zu sagen, aber keiner wollte den Anfang machen. Auron musterte Tidus lange und legte sich die Worte zurecht die er sagen wollte. Er hatte sie eigentlich schon längst zurecht gelegt, aber irgendwie waren sie ihm jetzt wieder entfallen. „Du hast gut gespielt."  
Schweigen.  
In Tidus Gesicht bewegte sich kein Muskel, sein ganzer Körper war zum Bersten angespannt und Auron kam nicht umhin festzustellen, dass der kleine Junge den er noch in Erinnerung hatte, Vergangenheit geworden war. Tidus war erwachsen geworden.  
„Ich habe dein Tor gesehen."  
Immer noch Schweigen.  
Tidus Oberlippe zuckte leicht.  
„Der Schuss war der Jekkt-Special."  
Die Ohrfeige die jetzt kam hatte er erwartet. Aber dennoch musste Auron zugeben dass er überrascht war mit welcher Wut und Wucht der blonde Blitzballspieler zuschlug.


End file.
